


The Bathtub

by KaylaSan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: One Shot, Sexual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaSan/pseuds/KaylaSan
Summary: Wonho just needs someone to help him relax after a long day





	The Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work , please leave a comment if you like it or if you something can be improved!

“Help me relax” he whispered.   
~~~~~

It was a typical Friday night , you were in the kitchen making dinner and waiting for your fiancé to come home . You wanted to have dinner ready and on the table before he came home since he been working hard all week. 

He was a mechanic and that sometimes meant very long hours your fiancé had to work so you wanted to make sure when he got home, he could just sit and relax. 

You were laying down the last pot of food on the table when you heard the door softly open and close and then the dragging of feet on the floor . You immediately ran to the front door to greet your fiancé . “I’m so happy you’re home babe” you said smiling , he smiled at you sweetly “ Hey angel I missed you so much today” said Wonho . Wonho tucked you into his arms and before you knew it you were embraced in a giant bear hug. You took in his smell , Wonho always smelt like a mixture between his cologne and the kind of smell that always lingers in a mechanic’s workshop . You chuckled and said to him “ You know you’re going to take a shower right?” .

Wonho looked you like he wanted to disagree with you , before he could say anything you interrupted “ how about this , you go eat some dinner and I’ll run you bath?” . You turned to walk away to start the bath when he gently grabbed your wrist and asked “ Will you join me in the bath please?” , you looked at him thinking carefully about your answer . Wonho noticed your silence and asked again , almost pleading with you “ Please? It will help me relax more” , you sighed and looked into his eyes and you knew you couldn’t resist , “ Of course I will” you answered. 

You called down to Wonho letting him know his bath was ready and decided to slip into the hot water to wait for him. You giggled at Wonho’s face as he walked in , he looked shocked to see in the tub even though that’s where he asked you to be . “ Babe I wasn’t expecting you to be in already , where am I suppose to sit?” Wonho asked , “ Come sit in front of me , lean on my chest so you can be comfortable” you answered him. 

Wonho got in and did as you told him to do . Once he was leaning up against him you and got comfortable you picked up a sponge and soap and started to gently run the sponge over Wonho’s upper body . You could feel the tension leave his body as you started at his neck and slowly worked your way down his body with the sponge , stopping just before his waist and working your way back up. You noticed that as you went lower and closer to his waist , Wonho would shift slightly and push himself up against you each time . This slight movement created friction on your breasts and slowly started turning you on. 

You decided to see if Wonho was feeling the same so you started trailing kisses on his neck as the sponge left his skin and dipping your hand lower down his body this time . You hand brushed against something hard under the water and you knew Wonho felt the same . Teasingly you brushed your hand against Wonho’s thighs and man area , before you could bring your hand back up he grabbed your hand and turned to face you “ Help me relax” he whispered . The same words he has said earlier but this time they had a different feeling and carried a certain wait to them , you understood. 

Continuing to trail kisses on his neck , you reached your hand down below the water and started working on Wonho . It was already hard and you could tell he had been waiting for this to happen . You started moving your hand up and down , slow at first but sped up earning a soft moans from Wonho . “ Babe that feels amazing , keep going” Wonho moaned out . You picked up your hand’s pace and suddenly Wonho was a mess , he was squirming against you , pushing up against your breasts ,keeping you turned on . You continues working your hand and a few seconds later Wonho gave out one last groan and came . 

He slumped back against you , tired but a lot more relaxed a smile on his smile . “Thank you my angel , that was the best bath I’ve ever had” Wonho said to you turning and kissing you . You moaned as he did this . Wonho smirked at you , understanding and started picking you up out of the tub.

“I guess some else needs help relaxing too” Wonho said teasingly , carrying you into the bedroom , leaving you on the bed and reaching into the bed side draw , pulling something out . “ I hope you’re ready {Y/N}”


End file.
